


No Son Of Mine

by artsyspikedhair



Series: And Things Change For Better And For Worse [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Discussion of self harm, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Scars, Self-Harm, lesgles and musichetta are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Joly?"<br/>"Eagle, what's up?"<br/>"Can you pick me up? I got lost trying to walk to your house and I wasn't allowed to get a coat and its freezing..."<br/>"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Wait, what?"<br/>"It doesn't matter, just pick me up. I'm on L Roadway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Son Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves a teenager being kicked out of his home for being gay, as well as what is in tags. Queer is used as a slur in this, and two friends confront another about self-harm. If any of this triggers you, you will not have to read it in order to understand the rest of the plot of the series. I'm serous about the triggering thing though, do not intentionally trigger yourself. I've done it before and so I'd be a hypocrite to try to enforce this, but please, don't hurt yourself because of me.

The Eagle left his house, and began wandering the streets to find Joly's house. His father's words still rang in his ears. After a while, he realized he was lost. 

"Joly?"

"Eagle, what's up?"

"Can you pick me up? I got lost trying to walk to your house and I wasn't allowed to get a coat and its freezing..."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Wait, what?"

"It doesn't matter, just pick me up. I'm on L Roadway." 

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Grantaire's here too." 

The Eagle waited on the side of the road for approximately eleven minutes, until Joly's dad drove over. Joly was in the passenger seat, Grantaire in the back left. The Eagle climbed right in, grateful. 

The car ride was silent, except for the radio, and the Eagle spent the time going over and over in his head everything that went wrong. He had only meant to confess to Musichetta. He hoped his friends would stay silent forever and they could just play video games or something. He wondered how badly Joly's reaction would be. 

When the three boys got to Joly's house, Joly's mother told the Eagle to take a hot shower immediately, in order to prevent hypothermia. The Eagle complied. 

"He has a black eye." Grantaire said to Joly, once they were alone. 

"Oh god, I hope his parents didn't..." 

"This is the first time we've ever seen the Eagle like this, he's not like me, so whatever happened must have been pretty bad." 

"Yeah." 

The Eagle took incredibly fast showers and snuck up on his friends. "Talkin' about me?" he asked, grinning when Joly and Grantaire flinched in shock. 

"Of course we are, you bastard! You call me out of nowhere on a Friday, mention something about not being allowed to take your coat, have a black eye, and haven't said a word! What the hell happened, boy?" Joly said, only angry to hide the fear he felt for his friend. 

"Well," the Eagle started, "It was a typical night in the Laigle household. Mom was working in her little office next to Musichetta's room, dad was making dinner, and I was gossiping with Musichetta to stop my boredom. " 

The Eagle paused here, scared to reveal what happened. "Okay, when I say what I am going to say next you won't judge me, right?" 

"No! In fact, to show solidarity, how about we all share a terrifyingly deep secret to make the Eagle feel better?" Joly said this in his usual cheerful manner, not knowing the inner turmoil that suggestion would cause Grantaire. After a while Grantaire nodded. The Eagle continued. 

"I decided to tell Musichetta about the person I was crushing on, and he just so happens to be a boy. Everyone I've crushed on has been a boy. I'm a gay. Now tell me your secrets so I feel less vulnerable" 

Joly followed that up with "Okay, well just for the record, I have no problem with your gayness." 

"Me neither. I mean, you all know how Enjolras, the girl I thought I was in love with, turned out to be Enjolras, the boy I think I am in love with. Now, Joly, tell us your secrets!" 

"I,um, I've recently been diagnosed with generalized anxiety disorder. That's why, the hyperventilating and inability to stop thinking about awful things happening to me or you or everyone. Yeah, now Grantaire." 

"I uh, um, fuck. Okay, you know what? I'm going to show you this, because I have no social skills right now." Grantaire then took off his shirt. Dozens of scars from his father's cruelty were there, which Joly and the Eagle had seen before, but there were also scars on his wrists going up his arms, ending at around the elbow. Most of them were small, as if the boy had been stabbing himself with scissors, which was often the case. 

"Grantaire, you..." the Eagle didn't know what to say, and then he found it. "You really _scarred _ __me for a second!"__

Grantaire, who was full of fear and self hatred for taking his shirt off, chuckled when he realized that the Eagle wasn't acting any different towards him. There was never not a time for a pun with him. Joly, though... 

"Grantaire, you're a brave, brave human for coming to us with this. You're almost like JOHN CENA!"

All three burst out laughing

"So my mom heard me, and she began yelling at me about how I can't like him because he's a boy and what will the neighbors say and you can never be lawyer with a tarnished reputation like that, and then my father showed up and was like what are you talking about why is there yelling, and mom told him. So then he gets really mad and hit me, saying, and I quote 'No son of mine is going to be filthy queer! Get the hell out of my house!' Then he told Musichetta if she tried to help me she'd be disowned too. So she's there and I'm here. She would have tried to help me, but I yelled at her while I was getting pushed down the stairs that I'm not worth it." 

"So what now?" Grantaire asks. 

"Now," Joly's mom interjects from the kitchen, having overheard the last bit of the story, "You live with us until college." 

"Yeah, and I still have your bank card from when you let me buy you 18000 ladybugs off of Amazon, so you're still kind of rich." Joly said. 


End file.
